


Across my Memory

by PhoenixDayo21



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDayo21/pseuds/PhoenixDayo21
Summary: Figures, beautifully dressed, dancing with grace. Someone holding me safe and warm. It's like a memory from a dream or is it just my imagination like I have been told? Growing older, they started to grow dim, but my heart wouldn't let them. Then one day a boy came into my life and made me question, were they really just my wild imagination or were they truly memories?
Kudos: 1





	1. A Little Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Aliyah.

* * *

"Okay guys, I need that prize winning shot," Aliyah muttered. Her breath was light, eye open, and hands steady. The moon high and beautiful, it was the perfect set. "What is wrong with you guys? You never let me down." Aliyah looked away from the viewfinder and checked her screen. She had plenty of pictures for her client to pick, but she herself wasn't happy. She knew the perfect shot was there. She looked back at her subjects through her viewfinder. She can wait. She had time. 

  
Time passed by, and Aliyah was getting restless. 'Okay, fine, I guess I can't wait. They will have to pick what I have.' She thought, grabbing her camera bag. Aliyah was turning off her camera when something told her to look up. There it was, the shot she was looking for, the one she needed to feel like she completed her job. She took a deep breath, then snapped her photo. 'Two more.' until her phone went off, causing the wolf pups to run back to their mother.

  
Frustrated, she reached into her back pocket and answered. "Dang it, Emma!" she hissed. "You know you don't call me when I'm working. Unless this is an emergency and you are dying, this better be good. I had the perfect shot of the week!"

  
"Sorry Liyah, but I have a little... well... situation, I would like your help with."

  
"Emma, when are you not in a situation? I thought you said you can handle this one? Your plan on getting him was solid." She said turning her camera off. There was no use anymore, but she at least got the shot she wanted.

  
"Yeah, that went fine, I got him, but this is a unique situation."

  
"What do you mean unique? Did you get another job?"

  
"You'll see. Same spot?"

  
Aliyah sighed and turned her camera off. It wasn't unheard of for Emma to ask her for help, but this was puzzling. She knew when something was wrong with Emma and something was off.

  
"Aliyah still there?"

  
"Yeah, sorry."

  
"Okay, thought you got eaten by a bear or something." Emma laughed.

  
"Well, I hope you would have heard me scream something before I died," the two laughed. "I'll start packing up and be up there by the time you arrive."

  
"Thanks Aliyah."

  
"Welcome, oh Ems?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
Aliyah smiled a little, "Hope you liked your cupcake, happy birthday!"

  
"Thanks Liyah, I appreciated it." She heard Emma say before the phone went dead.

  
Sighing, she placed her phone back in her pocket and started breaking down her tripod, placing it in her duffle bag along with her cameras, both digital and film. While grabbing the canisters, she felt something furry brush and nip her fingers. She looked away from her bag, seeing a pup.  
"Oh, so now you want to be photo friendly? Well, too late, I'm leaving." She said petting the pup. "I think your older siblings told you to be difficult, didn't they?" She asked, reaching for the rest of her stuff, but received a head cock in response. Aliyah looked over toward the rest of the pack, seeing the mother watching her. She smiled and slowly got up. Grabbing her bags, she gave the pup one last head rub and headed towards her destination.

  
As Aliyah walked the trail back towards the road, she couldn't help but ponder over the awkward conversation. What was this thing she needed help with? Why couldn't she talk about it over the phone? Once the street was under her feet, Aliyah saw Emma's yellow bug sitting on the side like she never left. As Aliyah walked closer, she noticed a boy in the passenger seat.  
'Don't tell me she kidnapped a kid.' she thought as she walked up to the bug.  
"Hey Emma..." she greeted. Then looked at the boy, "and who is this?"

  
The boy looked at her, "I'm Henry," he said, then looked over at Emma, "Emma is my birth mother." He looked back at Aliyah. "Who are you?" he questioned.

  
Aliyah looked at the boy, shocked. Glancing at Emma, who confirmed his story, she let out a sigh, 'This must be the situation she was talking about.'  
"Well, Henry, I'm Aliyah, Emma's sister."


	2. Welcome to Storybrooke

* * *

Henry looked at his book, and back at her, confused.

"Want to hop in the back so she can get in?" Emma suggested.

Henry unbuckled and was heading towards the back when Aliyah stopped him. "No, that’s okay. I’ll take the back, you be by your mother." She smirked at Emma, who glared back. Henry opened the door and slid out. Aliyah smiled at him. Placing her duffle bag on the floor, she slid in the middle of the backseat between mother and son. "So, where are we going?" she asked, looking between the two.

Henry slid back in, buckling back up. "Maine." He said.

"What’s in Maine?"

Henry looked at Emma, who looked back. "It’s okay to tell her." She looked at Aliyah through the rearview mirror, "In fact, she will get a kick out of it." Starting the car, Emma slowly got on the road and headed towards the direction they needed.

"My hometown. Emma will break the curse the Evil Queen cast."

"Okay, I’ll bite. Err, who is the Evil Queen? Do you know?"

"My mom, adoptive mom."

"Of course." The car ride went silent for a while longer, "what's with the book?" Aliyah asked. Henry gripped it tighter. "It's exquisite. The outside design is well intricate."

Henry smiled and relaxed. "It’s a book of fairy tales. One has a story of Emma. She is the one to break the curse." 

"Which story tale is that?" Aliyah played along.

"She is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

"I don’t remember that part of the story."

"This book tells the stories after the ever after’s."

"Intriguing! Am I in it?"

Henry looked at the book and back up, "I don't remember reading about you."

"Great, the long-lost sister. The long-lost wolf" She scooted back. "Speaking of which, I need to look at these." She pulled one of her camera's from her bag and laid back, scanning the pictures she took throughout the day. After a while her eyelids became heavy. She didn't have great of sleep the night before, and the car ride was soothing. Aliyah placed her camera back in the bag and used her duffle bag as a pillow. She went to sleep in minutes, smelling the fresh scent of rain and hearing Henry and Emma talking along the way.

Sensing something, Aliyah awoke to rain drumming the car. She looked around, noticing a rich woodland area and a "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign. "Storybrooke?" she looked over at Henry, who smiled and shrugged. "Guess your evil mother wasn’t too creative on naming the town." She sat up, yawned and stretched.

"Had a good nap?" Emma glared. 

Aliyah smiled back, "Yes." 

Emma rolled her eyes, adjusted in her seat and sighed, "okay kid, how about an address?"

"Forty-four, not-telling-you street."

Putting her breaks on, Emma got out of the car, Aliyah holding her mouth tight, trying not to let out a laugh or a snort. "Look, it’s been a long night, and its almost eight-fifteen?" Aliyah glanced at her watch, rubbing her eyes. "Henry, you need to tell the mayor that clock tower is off, like a lot." She got out after Henry, stretching her muscles and yawning again. 

"That clock hasn’t moved my whole life. Time’s frozen here."

Aliyah looked at him blankly before Emma stated, "Excuse me?"

Henry sighed. "The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

"Everyone?" Aliyah's throat swelled. 

Henry turned around for a moment, looking concerned. "Yes, everyone."

All she could do was close her eyes and slowly let out a breath. ‘Everyone. That means.’

"Hang on, the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here."

Henry turned back to face Emma. "Yeah. And now they’re trapped."

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That’s what you’re going with?" 

"Well, that’s the name of the town, Storybrooke, Storybook. Get it?" Aliyah flatly said, head still elsewhere.

"It’s true!"

"Then why doesn’t everybody just leave?"

Aliyah rolled her eyes, seeing the frustration in Henry. "Emma, it’s a curse. It has to be broken before anything can happen." She looked at Henry, who smiled back gratefully. Aliyah let out another yawn as she saw a man with a dalmatian walking up. 'Where did he come from?'

"Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

"I’m fine, Archie." Henry said while petting the dog. The dog stared at Aliyah, head tilting slightly now and then.

"Who are they?" Archie asked, noting the two women.

"We are just trying to give him a ride home." Emma answered while Aliyah was observing the dog. 

"She’s my mom, Archie." He pointed to Emma, then at Aliyah. "And she is my aunt."

"Oh… I see." Right then the dalmatian pulled his leash free, ran over and jumped on Aliyah, licking her face like a long-lost friend.

"Pongo! Get down! I’m sorry Miss, I’ve never seen him do this, Pongo!"

Aliyah smiled as Pongo got down, heading back to his owner, tail wagging. 'Pongo from 101 dalmatians!'

Emma looked back at Archie. "Do you know where he lives?" nodding towards Henry.

"Oh, yeah, sure, just, uh, right up on Mifflin Street, the Mayor’s house is the biggest on the block."

"Mayor?"

"You’re the Mayor’s kid?"

"Uh, maybe?"

"Maybe?" Aliyah looked down at Henry. 'Did she really adopt a kid? I didn't think she liked kids.'

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip." Aliyah heard Henry say. She was too much in her own head to hear what was being exchanged.

"Okay! Well! We really should be getting him home."

"Yeah isn’t it a school night?"

"Yeah, sure, well, listen-have a good night and uh, you be good Henry." Then Archie walked away. Not before Pongo wanted one last pet from Aliyah. 'I don’t remember having a dog.'

"I’m not crazy."

"Didn’t say that just-he doesn’t seem cursed to me. Maybe he’s just trying to help you."

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Emma, plug one of your ears because you are leaking information we have already explained. Henry said they were under a curse, so they probably don’t know, hence why you are to break it."

"Convenient. All right, I’ll play." The three of them got into the car. "Who is he supposed to be?"

"Jiminy Cricket."

"Makes sense." Aliyah acknowledged 

"Right, the lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit."

"I’m not Pinocchio!" Aliyah couldn’t help but laugh.

"Course you’re not. Cause that would be ridiculous." 

"Lighten up, Emma. Don’t be a spoiled sport."

Emma let out a sigh then drove towards the Mayor’s house, shaking her head in disbelief. 


	3. Found my Real Mom!

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Prince Charming, Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Granny, Grumpy, Doc, Geppetto, Pinocchio, several guards and Jiminy Cricket are discussing what to do about the Curse._

* * *

Prince Charming: I say we fight! (Slams fist on table)

Jiminy Cricket: Fighting is a bad idea. Giving in to one's dark side accomplishes nothing.

Prince Charming: And how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse.

Doc: Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?

Prince Charming: I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something.

Snow White: There's no point. The future is written.

Prince Charming: No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose!

Snow White: Maybe it can.

Prince Charming: No. Not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child. She will be the savior. (the Blue Fairy and some soldiers enter, carrying a tree trunk) What the hell is this?

Blue Fairy: Our only hope of saving that child.

Grumpy: A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing.

Blue Fairy: The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?

Geppetto: Me and my boy. We can do it. (Ruffles Pinocchio's hair.)

Blue Fairy: This will work. We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one. (Snow White and Prince Charming share a concerned look.)

* * *

_Storybrooke. Present. The Mayor's house. Emma walks Henry up the garden path to the house._

* * *

Aliyah looked at what she could see of the dark neighborhood. "Seems like a pleasant neighborhood." She looked back at Emma and Henry before passing through the gate. "What is so bad about it?"

Henry glared at Phoenix before begging Emma, "please don’t take me back there."

“I have to. I’m sure your parents are worried sick about you.”

“Yeah, I know I would be.”

“I don’t have parents. I just have a mom and she is evil.”

“Evil, it’s a bit extreme, isn’t it?” Emma asked.

“I have heard myself being referred that many times. I’m sure she loves you; it’s called tough love.” Aliyah told Henry.

“She is. She doesn’t love me. She only pretends to.” 

“Kid, I’m sure that’s not true.” Emma assured.

The door opens to reveal a man, who Aliyah thought could be police, and…. her eyes went wide at the dark-haired woman. Henry said his mother was the Evil Queen, but she didn't take it seriously.

“Henry? Henry!”

Aliyah watched the woman run out to hug Henry. She couldn't see Henry's face, but his mother's was a bit confusing. Her face showed love and concern, but Aliyah couldn’t put her finger on it. Aliyah came out of thought when she saw Henry run and storm up the stairs.

“I’ll…. just…. go check the lad, make sure he’s alright.” The officer left.

Aliyah glanced over, watching Emma and the mayor look at each other with uncomfortable smiles, until the mayor spotted her. “And you are?”

"Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Emma’s sister," Aliyah held her hand out, but the mayor ignored it and looked back at Emma, the fake smile plastered back on her face.

"How d'you two like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

“Find anything stronger?”

“Actually,” Aliyah looked at the mayor, “I appreciate your offer madame mayor. But I would love to look around your small town.” Her stomach growled. Aliyah’s face reddened, “or maybe if you could recommend a place to eat? I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

The mayor nodded, pointing down the direction they came. "There is a diner down the street. They should still be open." Aliyah nodded her thanks, sending Emma a good luck smile, and headed off while the other two women went inside the house.

Before she got to the end of the house though, Aliyah saw Henry climbing out of his window. She stood quietly by the house, shaking her head. ‘Just like Emma,’ and noticed something on the ground. It was Henry’s book. Aliyah looked up, noticing Henry was almost to the ground, and softly went over and picked the book up. 

Hearing a small grunt, “You know, I remember Emma sneaking out all the time.” She glanced at a startled Henry. “going somewhere?” Henry looked at his window, at the bug, then back at Aliyah. “Don’t worry, kid. It’s just you and me.”

“I was, uh, wanting to go with you.” Aliyah looked at him, unconvinced. “Okay,” his shoulders slumped. “I was going to leave that in Emma’s car.”

“So, she would have to have a reason to come back.” Henry nodded. “Clever.” She handed the book back, nodding towards the car. “I’ll keep an eye out.” Henry smiled and ran towards the bug, then came back. “Okay, head back up.” He nodded. ‘Hope this works, kid.’ Then headed off towards the diner, hearing the window close.


	4. Granny's

* * *

Aliyah strolled down the sidewalk, taking in the town. It was small and incredibly beautiful. Well, from what she could tell in the dark. She smelt the watery breeze off the beach and the fresh greenery from the woods. It was a town she personally would love. She missed the small town solitary and the lush greenery instead of the hustle and bustle of a city.

Her stomach growled. The smell of food wafting her nose. She came to, what she assumed, the main street of the town and saw the glowing neon sign of Granny’s Diner. She smirked and quickened her pace. 

The little bell went off as Aliyah opened the door and looked around. The diner was small and had a metro vibe. It was cute; she thought. In the back was the kitchen, where you can see the chef while in the front were seating tables. On her left were booths and on her right, the counter with red stools. The checkered floor was white and sandy brown, not your typical black and white. Different shades of green mixed with a forest motif wallpaper covered the walls. The few customers watched her cautiously. Aliyah nodded nervously and grabbed the closest seat. 

“Hi,” the waitress said. “What can I get you to drink?” she asked, laying a menu in front of Aliyah.

“Uh, water with lemon, please.” She looked up as the waitress left caching a speck of red, then turned to the menu. ‘That voice was familiar.’ Aliyah thought as the waitress returned, placing a glass of lemon water in front of her.

“Have you decided what you would like?” 

Keeping her head down, “yes, I’ll take the BLT please on white and with mayo.” Aliyah took a deep breath and glanced up, handing the menu to the waitress.

The waitress smiled, lips covered in bright red lipstick. She pulled her dark brown hair with red streaks over her shoulders and had a red headband. Her earrings were red and white checkers. The waitress tilted her head. “Have we met? You look familiar.”

Aliyah gulped, “No… no, I’m new here. My sister and I dropped her son Henry off.”

“The Mayor’s kid?”

“Yes. You know Henry?”

The waitress shrugged her shoulders, “it’s a small town.”

“Ruby!”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “I’ll be back with your order. Coming Gran!”

Aliyah looked towards the counter. The older woman, Gran, stared at her. She gulped and smiled nervously back. Granny returned the smile and nodded her grey-haired head. ‘Does she know who I am?’ Aaliyah wondered. She looked back at Granny. She was talking to the customers at the counter, her eyes wandering over to Aliyah.

A few moments went by when she smelt her BLT and fries. Ruby placed the plate in front of Aliyah and looked back. A whoosh sound came from the booth seat across from her. Aliyah slowly grabbed the pepper and ketchup, fixed her fries to her liking, and placed them back. Gradually, Aliyah looked up, Ruby eyeing her. 

“Are you sure we never met?” Ruby asked, leaning back in the booth with her arms crossed.

Aliyah looked into the waitress’s eyes, green. ‘Just as I remembered.’ She grabbed a fry, considering her answer. Then she looked at Granny, who was watching them. “Not that I remember, but there are parts of my memories that are blank.” She answered looking back at Ruby who was studying her. Before anymore was passed between them, the bell rang. Ruby sighed, getting up to grab another menu.

“No need. Just wanting to talk to her.” Aliyah heard as Emma plopped down where Ruby sat. “Want to see if you can get a to go box? I’m ready to leave.”

Aliyah sighed, eating some fries, “I was thinking about staying for a bit.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” Aliyah offered a ketchup drenched fry.

“This isn’t because of Henry or what he said, is it?” Emma asked, grabbing another offered fry.

“No.” Aliyah took a sip. “I want to see this town in the daylight.” Emma looked at her. “You know, I have been wanting to get out of the city. I think this place maybe it.”

“How long are you planning?”

Aliyah shrugged. “Don’t know.” 

"Remember, you have-,"

“I know. It’s a month away. I don’t plan on missing it.”

“Do you want your stuff?”

“Just put it on the bench outside.”

"You are too trustworthy."

Aliyah looked outside, “It seems dead. I think it will be fine till I’m finished.”

Emma sighed, grabbed another fry and a quick drink from Aliyah’s water, “I’m heading out then. I’ll call you once I get home.” Emma hugged Aliyah and walked away, the bell ringing on her way out.

The whoosh sound of the booth indicated it was occupied again. “Couldn’t help but overhear, where are you staying?”

Aliyah shrugged. “I don’t think the Mayor would let me crash at her place for helping return her son. Probably in the forest. Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“No.” 

She looked up, seeing the grey-haired woman, Gran, staring at her. “Unless, you know somewhere for me to stay, that is the only option I have.”

“I own a bed-and-breakfast. You will stay there.” Granny stated, sliding out of the booth. “When you finish come to the counter, and we will get you a key.”


	5. Where's Henry?

_The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle._

* * *

Geppetto and Pinocchio were working on the trunk as the nursery door opens. 

“Nokio!” yelled a 5-year-old girl running towards the two. “Momma said you might be here!” she hugged the little boy.

“Hello little one.” 

“Hello, Petto.” She walked over and hugged him too. “Is Nokio able to play with me?” she asked, seeing the tools out. She looked over at the tree trunk, and then at the table, one door beautifully carved, the other blank. “Is this a tree house for Emma?” she asked.

“It is, little one, and I am going to need my boy’s help. Little Emma could arrive any time now.”

The little girl looked at the items on the table, then back at Geppetto. “Can I help?” she asked, picking up one of the carving tools, a smile forming. Geppetto sighed. Normally he would allow the young girl to help, but this wasn’t an ordinary project. He was about to answer when the three heard a bell. They looked out onto the balcony and saw a cloud of purple and green smoke. 

* * *

_Storybrooke. Present_

* * *

Aliyah jerked out of her sleep, hearing a loud buzzing. She looked over at her nightstand, yawning. Her phone read Emma. Moaning, she grabbed her phone and answered. 

“Hey, you made it home okay?” she asked suppressing a yawn. 

“Never left.”

Aliyah gave a smirk, “decided to stay, huh?”

“Not exactly, look I’ll explain later, but the kid is missing. You think you could meet me at the Mayor’s house?”

“Did you try the school?”

Aliyah could feel the eye roll, “do you think the Mayor would have thought of that?”

“Just asking.”

“Look, could you come to the Mayor’s house and help?”

Aliyah cleared her throat, still waking herself up. “Yeah, no problem.” ‘This is for Henry.’ “I need to get dressed.” 

“See you when you get here.”

She placed the phone back on the stand then got up for a stretch, staring out of the window into the woods. ‘Now where would a 10-year-old go in this town. Better question, if it were Emma, where would she go?’ She got dressed, then headed down towards the diner. 

“Good morning. No breakfast?” Granny asked.

Aliyah stopped to stare. ‘That look.’ She felt like she caught her doing something wrong. She shook it away. “If you could make it to go? A blueberry muffin and a hot green tea?” 

Granny nodded grabbing the muffin “Is your sister okay? Heard she ran into our lovely Storybrooke sign.”

Aliyah took the muffin, laying her cash down. “She did what?”

“Wow, you are the last one in town who hadn’t heard.” Ruby said, coming from behind Aliyah. She went behind the counter, grabbing the tea. “How do you take it?”

Aliyah blinked, where did she come from? “Sugar.” 

Ruby placed the sugar and tea in front of Aliyah while Granny handed her change. “Thank you...?” she didn't know what to call them. She grabbed the sugar, fixing her tea to her liking.

“Call me Granny, everyone in town does.” Granny answered, watching Aliyah.

“Ruby.” Ruby grabbed the sugar and placed it back behind her. She looked like she wanted to say something, but Aliyah interrupted. 

“I would love to chat but… you wouldn’t know where Henry could be, would you?”

Granny and Ruby looked at her, confused. “I would say school.”

“And when he isn’t at home or school? Is there somewhere a 10-year-old would go?”

The two looked at each other than back at her. “You might try his castle.” Ruby stated. Granny nodded in agreement.

Aliyah, nodding her thanks, left the diner. She took a deep breath as she looked around. She didn’t see the castle and was going to look further into it, but headed towards the Mayor’s mansion to see what Emma had come up with. 

Brushing the crumbs off, Aliyah knocked on the door. She heard someone yelling a come in and went inside. Aliyah looked around the white pristine house. ‘Not too shabby.’ She thought. 

“You're on salary; I get paid for delivery. Pounding pavement is not a luxury that I get. Ah, there's a receipt for a website, whosyourmomma.org—it's expensive. He has a credit card?” Aliyah heard coming from the stairs and followed.

“He's ten.”

“Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard, who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?”

“Henry’s teacher.”

“Now why would a teacher give a student her credit card?” Aliyah asked after finding them in Henry’s room.

Regina looked at Aliyah, “Kind of you to drop bye. You think stopping for coffee and a chat is more important than my son?”

“No, I was asking if anyone had seen Henry. There is more than one way to look for someone. And this is tea, not disgusting coffee.”

“Let’s go to Henry’s school to see if his teacher knows where he is.” Emma chimed in before an argument broke.

“You two go do that, I’m going to check something. Do you know if he has any special places he likes to go?”

“No.”

“Okay, I’ll wing it. I’ll call you if I find him.” Aliyah looked back at the mayor, who was still glaring at her. She glared back, then headed out. ‘That was intense.’ She dropped her empty cup in the Mayor’s trash before heading outside. “Okay, now where to start?” Aliyah contemplated, but headed towards her gut feeling. Towards an area where there looked to be a top of a castle. 


	6. Henry's Castle

* * *

Chapter 6: Henry's Castle 

She strolled past the trees, the smell of the beach hitting her nose. The grey clouds slowly rolled through the gloomy sky. She shivered and glanced at the “castle” Granny and Ruby mentioned. Sitting there in his black jacket was Henry. She walked over, sending a smile when he saw her.

“Cool castle,” she said, “mind if I sit?” Henry shook his head. Aliyah hopped onto the kid toy, letting her feet dangle. “So why aren’t you in school?” Henry shrugged. “Come on Henry, I thought you and I were connecting.” Aliyah said, nudging his shoulder.

“I was hoping things would change, that the finale battle will begin.”

Aliyah sighed, “Henry, you knew things wouldn’t be easy. Look at your stories. The hero overcomes certain things before becoming who they need to be for the battle ahead.” 

“You mean, Emma needs to level up?”

Aliyah smiled, “yes, she needs to level up. The major obstacle for her is believing in fairytales, but before that can happen, there are several quests she has to accomplish.” Henry nodded his head in understanding. 

“Do you believe in fairytales? It would be easier to convince Emma.” He looked at her seriously.

“Yes.” Aliyah responded faster than she wanted. Henry caught it, but didn’t act on it. “I have been telling Emma fairytales for a long time. She is stubborn. Maybe with you and your book, she could see them in a different light.” She watched him closely, seeing how he was processing what she told him. From the little time she met Henry, she saw a bit of both his parents. 

Henry looked up at her. Aliyah noticed something else bothering him, “did you know about me?”

This wasn’t what Aliyah expected. She looked at the sand breathed in and out slowly, deeply, “yes. I did.” She whispered.

“Then why didn’t you adopt me?”

She looked at him with sadness, “Because I wa….” Aliyah heard the crunching of sand. Coming up behind them was Emma, the book in her hands. She moved, allowing Emma to sit next to Henry.

“You left this in my car.” Emma handed the book to Henry, who didn’t acknowledge her. She looked at Aliyah, giving her a sad smile, then at the clock tower. “Still hasn’t moved, huh?”

“I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle will begin.”

“I’m not fighting any battles, kid.”

“Yes, you are. You’re here because it’s your destiny. You’re going to bring back the happy endings.”

“Can you cut it with the book crap?” Emma looked at Aliyah, “Is this what you two have been talking about before I got here? You were going to call me when you found him.”

Aliyah shrugged, “I wanted to spend time with my nephew. I was going to text.”

“You don’t have to be hostile. I know you like me; I can tell.” Aliyah smirked when Emma looked back at Henry. “You’re just-pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It’s okay; I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance.”

Aliyah watched Emma look ahead with hurt and sadness washing over her face. “How do you know that?” she asked, trying to gain her composure. 

“The same reason Snow White gave you away.” He looked over at Aliyah, who gave him a slow and sad nod.

“Listen to me, kid.” Emma looked back at Henry, her voice wavering, “I am not in any book. Aliyah is not in any book. We are real people. And I’m no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance, but it’s not with me.”

“Then why didn’t you adopt me!” Henry looked at Aliyah.

Aliyah thought of how she should answer, then stopped and looked at Henry. She couldn’t do it. After all these years, she still couldn’t completely talk about it. Emma sensing her sister’s hesitation, “C’mon, let’s go.” And hopped off the toy, followed by Aliyah. 

Aliyah watched Henry, still on the toy, hopped on his feet and ran to catch up with them, “please don’t take me back there! Just stay with me for one week, that’s all I ask!” hopping off the toy, he looked up at them after he caught up. “One week, and you’ll see I’m not crazy.” 

“We have to get you back to your mom.” Emma told him.

“You don’t know what it’s like with her. My life sucks!” Aliyah heard the cry in Henry’s voice. She looked at Emma, noticing her body language changing. She watched Emma as she broke down.

"Oh, you wanna know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway; our parents didn’t even bother to drop us off at a hospital!" Aliyah rubbed Emma’s back, trying to calm her down while she herself was trying to keep herself together. "We ended up in a foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own kid, so they sent me back and by that time Liyah wasn’t there…." Aliyah continued rubbing Emma’s back when she stopped to collect herself. "Look. Your mom is trying her best. I know it’s hard. And I know sometimes you think she doesn’t love you. But at least she wants you." 

“Your parents didn’t leave you on the side of the freeway; that’s just where you came through!” 

“What?” 

“The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe, you appeared on the side of the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse.” 

Aliyah released a shaky sigh and pulled her hand away. She didn’t realize she was shaking until then. She looked at Henry, seeing a tear coming down his face. This was a start of something. A small leveling up for all three.

“Sure, they were. C’mon” Aliyah heard Emma and watched Henry take her hand. The three walked off in silence. 

When they reached the main road, Aliyah stopped, “I’ll be at the diner.” She said, “I need to send those pictures to my client.” 

She walked past Emma who softly grabbed her arm, “are you okay?” she whispered.

Aliya nodded. Emma gave her a questionable look before releasing her arm. “I’ll be fine.” Aliyah answered and walked away. Her mind drifting to Henry’s questionable plea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being late. I wasn't sure what direction I wanted this part to go. Stay safe and Happy belated Thanksgiving!


End file.
